The Angel Experiment
by DarkProphesy
Summary: Light and L are working on the Kira case when Misa cries out. They are surprised to see a girl unconsience on the balcony outside Misa's room. They bring her in for questioning but she's more than anyone thought was humanly posible. SPOILERS IN SOME CHAPS
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: Hello! Now I'm on to Death Note. This one is just something I've been toying with for a month. Now I'm going to write it. I'm still working on Legacy (for those of you who are worrying) and will have the next chapter up soon. I don't really know where this story will go yet. So bear with me as I may not post very often.

The girl opened her eyes. She saw faces, and they were all staring at her. And they were smiling. They were talking amongst themselves. Were they talking about her? She didn't know, and she didn't care. She wanted death. And what was this weight on her back?

"She's perfect," one man said.

"What is her life expectancy?" a woman asked.

"At least a hundred and ten years."

"IQ?" someone else asked.

"Well into the 400's"

"He will put her to good use. The killings end _now_."

She blinked. Who was that? Someone she knew she should know was close. The one she was _made _for. She was made from them too; their minds would be in perfect sync. She closed her eyes and drowned them all out.

1:00 AM:

Alarms were blaring. The girl ran and ran. Her heart was racing, but not from exertion, she was made to move, but fear. Would _they_ kill her if they caught her? The doctors who made her? She ducked into a room filled with the white coats the doctors wore, as well as other articles of clothing. She pondered it for a moment. She grabbed a sweatshirt and a tan trench coat so she could cover her back. It would attract too much attention otherwise.

Then another idea arose. She had her _mind._ They said she could do anything if she used her mind. She sought out the minds of the men and woman running throughout the building, the ones who were searching for her, and pushed them away from her.

_It's now or never,_ she thought as pushed the door open and stepped into the hall. Three doctors ran by her without so much as a glance. The girl smiled. Now all she had to do was get out of there.

She followed another doctor down several hallways. She read his memories and learned where the exit was. She approached the doors slowly. She had never been outside that room, much less the building. She had no idea what was beyond those doors. She pushed past them and into the night. There was more security but gentle manipulation got her past the gates and guards.

_Where are you? _She walked until the sun was about to rise. _There? _She climbed up the side of a large building. It was easy as she was designed to be extremely lightweight and very strong. She made it to the top floor and collapsed on the balcony, exhausted. She had finally reached the end of her strength. She never had had this much exercise in her life.

_You're in here… _she thought as sleep overpowered her. She vaguely remembered someone yelling out in surprise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

A/N: Hi! I got a review expressing the concern, "Is this yaoi?" The answer is no. And I still don't know where this is going, but it's definitely not going in _that_ direction. I'm just not good at it. Any who… just keep reading, it may get good.

Light was scanning through the latest batches of deaths when there was a loud banging on Misa's door. He paused briefly, but chose to ignore her. Ryuzaki looked over too. The banging stopped for a moment. Then she seemed to redouble her efforts.

"I think she wants something," Ryuzaki said casually.

The two men got up, as they were still handcuffed together, and walked over to Misa's door. Ryuzaki pulled out the cardkey for her door and swiped it through. He opened the door and Light was almost knocked over by the girl.

"There's someone on the balcony!" she yelled, burying her face in Light's shirt.

They moved into her room and Light pulled back the curtain. And wouldn't you know? There was a girl lying on the balcony. Ryuzaki opened the sliding door and stepped outside. The morning was pleasant.

"Help me bring her inside," Ryuzaki said.

He and Light lifted her up and carried her inside. They placed her on Misa's bed. Misa wasn't too sure about having her there but, with a little encouragement from Light, was able to accept it. They decided to have her leave in case the girl woke up.

The girl was very unusual. Her hair was so pale it was almost white. And her skin was almost as white as the sheets, like it had never seen the sun. She also looked like she never slept. _Almost like Ryuzaki… _Light thought. Her clothing made it look like she had escaped from a ward.

"Do we have somewhere we can put her?" Light asked. "I don't think it would be a good idea to keep her in Misa's room."

Ryuzaki thought about it. "I think this room is the only one we would be able to use to keep constant watch on her. We'll move Misa."

They moved outside and Light told Misa what was going on. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to keep changing rooms. Ryuzaki and Light went back to their work when Yagami, Mogi and Aizawa entered.

"Ryuzaki, there is a woman here who said she wanted to see you…" Yagami said. "Matsuda is with her right now."

Ryuzaki turned to face him, but didn't look disturbed.

"Bring her up," was all he said.

Matsuda brought a woman, who was dressed like a doctor, up. She smiled at Ryuzaki and glanced briefly at Light. She obviously noticed the handcuffs.

"Ryuzaki, is it now?" she said.

"Yes," Ryuzaki replied. "You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"It is a matter regarding the girl you found this morning."

"Go ahead," Ryuzaki said.

Light wondered how she found out about the girl.

"She is our latest project, specifically designed for _you_ to use. She should be able to track down Kira."

There was silence in the room.

"What makes you so sure she can do this?" Ryuzaki asked calmly.

"What the hell do you mean 'She's a project?'" Light demanded. "You can't go playing with peoples lives like that!"

"Please calm down Light-kun," Ryuzaki said.

Light was about to turn on the man he was attached to when he realized, or thought, what Ryuzaki was going to try to do. Get the girl away from these people. Light was still indignant with the fact they would do something like that to anyone, but decided to let Ryuzaki handle this one.

The woman began to explain what the girl was supposed to be capable of.

"She has enhanced senses. She can see, hear, smell and feel better than any human alive. Even better than many species of animals. Her IQ is well into the 400's and she has telepathic abilities. Our original studies showed her lifespan to be a minimum of over a hundred years, but recent testing shows over four hundred now. We were only able to track her this far because of a tracking device imbedded inside of her. She must not have been aware of it. She has one last 'feature' but we'll let you discover that one on your own."

Ryuzaki thought for a moment.

"What's the catch?" he asked after a moment.

"There is none," the doctor replied.

"Why would you just _give _her to me, then?"

"She's too smart for us. We can't keep up with her. You're the only one who stands a chance against her." The doctor eyed him for a moment. "Where are you keeping her right now?"

Ryuzaki glanced over at a door.

"I see," she said. "Well, I think I've stayed long enough. We'll send you a booklet on how to use her to her full potential."

With that, the woman stood up and left the room. Light trained the cameras on her to make sure she left. When the woman was out of the building, Light turned to Ryuzaki.

"So, she's a tool to find Kira, huh? You seemed to know that woman."

"I don't know her directly, but I helped fund the creation of the girl."

"Does she have a name?" Light asked.

"No, that's what makes her perfect," Ryuzaki explained. "She has a name to some extent, but it's a ridiculously long sequence of letters and numbers, that a computer created, so even if Kira could get a good look at her, it would take a very long time to write the whole thing down." He thought for a moment. "It took the computer two weeks at high speed to created her registered name."

A screen flickered on. The girl was sitting on the side of the bed, staring intently at the camera. One of the many cameras that weren't supposed to be visible. Light looked at the screen.

"Looks like she's awake."

Ryuzaki said nothing but got up and walked over to the door. He turned to the group, who where looking at him expectantly.

"Don't come in, no matter what. Two people in there will make her nervous, to say the least. More than that might cause her to panic. And Light, try to keep as still and silent as possible."

Ryuzaki and light stepped into the room. The girl didn't take her eyes from the camera. Ryuzaki's moves were slow and deliberate, making sure she could see both of them at all times. Ryuzaki and Light sat down across from her. The girl lowered her gaze and stared at Ryuzaki with wide eyes.

"I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Ryuzaki asked.

The girl made no response. Ryuzaki sighed.

"Do you have a name? Something people called you?"

The girl just blinked. Her eyes were an impossible green flecked with gold.

Ryuzaki held eye contact, thought he had to admit it was hard. Her eyes seemed to stare right through him, right into his soul.

"Let's try this then. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The girl continued to stare. But, just when Ryuzaki thought she was going to refuse to respond, she nodded. _All right, still no words, but at least she's engaging her self._

"All right, you understand me?"

Nod.

"Do you have a name?"

She shook her head.

Ryuzaki thought for a moment.

"Is Light bothering you?" he asked, gesturing to Light.

She shook her head again.

"Can you speak?"

The girl was uncertain. Then, she shrugged.

"Do you… want to try? It could be helpful."

The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Say, oh I don't know, "Hello, how are you?"

She opened her mouth and gave off a small squeak. She tried again. Both Ryuzaki and Light had to strain to hear her. Her voice was very faint.

"Hello, how are you?"

She seemed shocked by her own voice. They hadn't even let her talk? Ryuzaki frowned. The girl seemed to shrink back into herself. Ryuzaki realized she was uncertain again and tried to reassure her.

"That was great," he said with a smile. "You should try to talk a little more. Your voice will get stronger that way."

She smiled faintly.

"Do you know how to form sentences?"

She looked like she was going to just nod again but stopped.

"Yes," she said instead, her voice sounded more confident.

"The doctors, they didn't let you speak, did they?" Ryuzaki asked.

She shook her head.

"Why?"

The girl hesitated. "They wanted me to develop my telepathy and telekinesis."

Ryuzaki stared at her.

"Uh… Look down and you'll see what she means," Light said.

Ryuzaki looked over at Light, who was looking over the side of the couch. Then he looked down. They were at least three feet off the floor. In fact, all the furniture was floating.

"Impressive," he said.

They drifted back to the floor.

Ryuzaki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can you…?" he asked but cut himself off. It was a crazy idea.

She locked yes with him but made no response. Then she looked at Light. Light felt like the inside of his head was beginning to itch. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling. Then, it stopped. She looked back at Ryuzaki.

"He's not Kira," she said. "But he does have a place in his mind I could not access."

"Wait… you were in my mind?" Light asked nervously.

"Yes…" She looked uncertain again.

Light was about to say something more when Ryuzaki elbowed him. Light glared but silenced himself.

"Light-kun, if what she says is true, I can remove the handcuffs."

The girl blinked. "When I said he wasn't Kira, I meant he wasn't Kira right now."

Ryuzaki looked at her, but she refused to elaborate. It seemed he was going to need to earn her trust as well as her respect before she told him anything useful about the case. Until then, she needed a name.

A/N: Yeah, the ending sucked. But I'm tired and I was up all night. And today is my Birthday! (does a little dance) My cats came running into my room this morning, which, mind you, never happens. So my little cat was the first to (kind of) say "Happy Birthday" to me. Well, 'the girl' gets a name next chapter… any ideas?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Name And A Secret

A/N: Chapter 2 is done! I'm going to try to keep this as near to what happened in the actual series as possible with the new addition. So it won't be the same, but things that happened in the manga will appear in this story. I will alter Light's death however. Can't let a certain shinigami have all the fun.

It came in the mail the following week. The book on the girl, just as that doctor had promised. Of course there was no return address. Ryuzaki had been trying to think of a name that would suit the girl. As if on cue, she walked into the room and sat down beside him. She now had free run of the building. In the past week, her hair had turned almost black and her skin had a healthy color to it. And her eyes were still that piercing green. The only thing that bothered him, even if slightly, was that she had never removed her coat. Even when it was hot, which sometimes he saw to.

He smiled at her and opened the book. When he did, a note fell out.

_According to recent studies, her lifespan is much longer than we first thought. Results show at least 300 years. _

No signature, no nothing. Ryuzaki sighed. The other major development was the handcuffs; Ryuzaki had removed them. Light hadn't left the apartment very often, and when he did, not for very long. There had been many more deaths by the hands of Kira and they had narrowed it down to someone with power. Maybe someone in a high position in a business.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ryuzaki said suddenly. "How old are you?"

She thought about it. "14, I think." She looked at the way he sat and smiled. She tucked her feet under herself in imitation.

Ryuzaki chose to ignore it, in case she was making fun of him.

"Have you picked a name for me yet?" she asked. "If you give me one, I'll tell you something I _know_ you don't know."

Ryuzaki looked at her. She was grinning.

"Alright. I liked Fushigi."

"Fushigi? I like it," she said cuddling up against him.

Ryuzaki froze. No one had ever done _that_ before. She seemed more like a defenseless child than a super genius. He put his arm around her.

"What were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"You really want to know? Okay, I'll tell. 15 years ago, a secret organization asked an orphanage for very gifted children for blood samples. Very small, just a drop. There was one boy who stood out from the rest." She paused. "His blood was taken and 'redesigned.' I'm not sure other blood samples they used, but for a year, they worked on that sample, until they had it perfectly in order. Then, they developed it. Like you would a clone. Only it was a stand-alone. It took about three weeks before they had an embryo. Then, nine months later, they had me. They said I was perfect."

She got really quiet.

Ryuzaki wondered whose blood they had used.

"What was the orphanage called? Do you know?" Ryuzaki asked.

She looked up at him. "The orphanage was called Wammy's House. And the boy was… Lawliet."

A/N: Yeah, I know it was short. But it was good, right? I need more ideas… Sorry if you wanted to wait for L's name. Near's name will be revealed as well. Mello's name was in book 8 or 9.


End file.
